Suites of Person in the Imperial Household
The Imperial Household, otherwise known by its official name of the Maison du Roi in French and the Königshaus in German. It comprised the military, domestic and religious entourage of the Prussian royal family, and amongst these entourages, were the key people to attend the persons of the King and Queen. This staff always comprised of the numerous Gentilholmme' du Château, Valets de Chambre, and Dames d'Honneur. In the early monarchs of Prussia, one might even find that the heirs to the throne had Enfants d'Honneur who themselves would take on the duties of their adult correspondents, in nature an innocence of childhood obligations. Suite of the Maison de la Reine The Queen's Household was one of extravagance and luxury, despite its lack of personnel, in comparison to the Maison du Roi (the King's household). In 1701, following the establishment of the Kingdom of Prussia, Friedrich I had ordered for the creation of a royal household modelled off the leading example of France. Ladies-in-Waiting were divided into Femmes mariées (married ladies-in-waiting - known in German as Oberhofmeisterine) and Filles d’honneur (maids of honour - also known as hoffräuleinen). Surintendante de la Maison de la Reine The first ranked female courtier in the Prussian royal court was the Surintendante de la Maison de la Reine (Mistress of the Robes) otherwise known as the Oberhofmeisterin, to the Queen. The Surintendante and the Governess of the Children of Prussia were the only female office holders in Prussia to give an oath of loyalty to the King himself. Première Dame d'Honneur The second highest rank was that of the Première Dame d'Honneur (known in German as Hoffräulein), who could act as the stand-in of the Surintendante and had about the same tasks, hiring and supervising the female courtiers and the queen's daily routine and expenditure. The task of the dame d'honneur was to supervise the female courtiers, control the budget, order necessary purchases, and organize the annual account and staff list; she supervised the daily routine and attended both ordinary and ceremonial court functions, as well as escorting and introducing those seeking audience with the queen. When the Première Dame d'Honneur was absent, she was replaced by the dame d'atour, who normally had the responsibility of overseeing the queen's wardrobe and jewelry in addition to dressing the queen Dame d'Atour The third highest ranking person was the Dame d'Atour (known in German as Kammerfräulein). She had the responsibility of the queen's wardrobe and jewelry and supervised the dressing of the queen and the chamber staff of the Femmes du Chambre. Première Femme de Chambre The fourth-ranking person in the Queen's household is the Première Femme de Chambre. The Première femme de Chambre (known in German as a Kammerfräulein as well) was in charge of the preparing of clothes, cosmetics and other things in the Queen's wardrobe for the dressing and undressing ceremony, and supervised the Femmes de Chambre (Chamber Maids), who often reached a number of 16 per annum. The dressing and undressing of the queen were in turn supervised by the Dame d'Atour. The Première Femme de Chambre was the only one of the ladies-in-waiting except the Dame d'Honneur to be in possession of the keys to the queen's rooms and in permanent access to the queen. This gave her the opportunity to filter requests of meetings, audiences, and messages to the queen and made her a de facto powerful person at court, where she was often flattered and bribed by the courtiers. Dames d'Honneur A lady-in-waiting is a female personal assistant at a court, attending an imperial woman or a high-ranking noblewoman. Historically, in Grandelumiere, a lady-in-waiting was often a noblewoman from a family in "agreeable society", but who was of lower rank than the woman on whom she attended. A lady-in-waiting was occasionally considered more of a companion to her mistress than a servant. A lady-in-waiting was to remain in the company of their employer, following them where they go to keep them entertained. They fill any duties given to them and help with matters such as dressing in the morning and undressing in the evening. A Dame d'Honneur is the highest ranking of the ladies-in-waiting to their employer, the Empress. Traditionally, the Empress should employ 3 ladies, two in waiting, and one of honour. The dame d'honneur has the distinction of gaining the most access to the Empress and taking the most ceremonial duties. The duties of a lady-in-waiting varied from whoever was granted one. Usually, secretarial tasks were held by them. Tasks like reading correspondence to her mistress and writing on her behalf; embroidery, painting, horse riding, music making and participation in other queenly pastimes; wardrobe care; supervision of servants; keeping her mistress abreast of activities and personages at court, and discreetly relaying messages upon command. Those entitled: Several key positions in court are entitled to employ a lady-in-waiting, these positions are: * The Queen-Consort * The Kronprinzessin * Sisters of the regnant and consort. * Princess's of Prussia * High-ranking Noblewomen (Duchess's, Electress's, Margravines and High-ranking Princesses) Suite of the Maison du Roi The King's Household comprised, most notably, of a suite of typically high-ranking nobles and the favourite philosophers to visit court, to obtain office. The role of the King's gentlemen and valets-de-chambre were often filled by the Kammerjunkers.